Countdown To Destruction
by L.A.C and Mae
Summary: What happens when two human spies, Lac C. and Mae C., plan to take down the Armada from the inside out? This story is about OCs and it has no romance.
1. Chapter 1

"So here we are…." I say, my green pupils still dialating from all the light.

"The Armada." My sister, Lac C., continues my sentence. She looks around her in aw at all of the purple and black walls. "I could get used to this place…"

"Quick someone's coming! Activate your hologram!" I whisper. We both activate our holograms, covering our true human form. We have been training for this day, Lac and I, to become spies and secretly plot to destroy the Armada from the inside out. Our fellow earthlings hired us, with my killing skills and Lac's knowledge in Irken weaknesses, we were the best choice.

"Who are you two? I don't recognize you!" the Irken announced. He seemed familiar, I think Lac told me about him once. My sister and I were fairly tall, not tall enough for a reasonable status, but way taller than him. Only one Irken would ever talk to another of a higher height…

"Ah yes, Zim, is it? I have heard of you." My sister started. "I heard you had some pretty good 'skills' in fighting…."

"Yes, yes. Zim does have amazing skills." Zim said triumphantly. My sister nodded at me, which was our code for 'kick some ass'. I got into a fighting position, Zim did the same.

"You and me, kid, do your worst…." I said, a smirk growing across my face.

"Oh, I intend on doing so." He smirked back. Zim threw one punch and was unfortunate enough to have me catch it. Holding tight on his fist, I threw him head first into the ground. I then placed one foot on his stomach. "Fine, I get it. You are slightly more educated in defenses, but I WILL catch up, and when I do, you'll wish you were dead…" He then got up and backed up trying to look mysterious, but bumped into a wall.

"Hmpf, some threat." I say, dusting invisible dirt off my shirt.

"Don't get too comfortable, Mae." My sister says.

"Why? He was supposed to be one of our greatest threats! He is pathetic."

"I know, but he isn't our only enemy. There are many others."

"Fine, I won't underestimate them. Bye, Lac, I am going to look around."

"I will go find a place to say, I will contact you when I find one."

I walk away, enjoying the dirty hallways and bright lights. My Irken hologram seems to be working. I appear to be a female with dark red eyes and long antennas with a zigzag shape to them. My skin was a problem, though. It being human technology, it could not fully change the color of my skin, so my skin is a very pale green. It's the same for my sister, except her eyes are dark purple and she has short antennas that go up and curve back down.

"Hi." I hear a voice below me. I look down to see another short Irken. This one had Purple eyes like my sister and curly antenna. "My names Tak."

"Hello Tak, I am Mae." I have heard of this girl before, she is our second greatest threat next to Zim. I mustn't give away our cover. "Umm… I'll just be going now. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

/END/


	2. Chapter 2

'God dammit! Where the Hell could Lac be!? Calm down…. She said she would contact you when she found a place. WELL SHE CAN'T CONTACT ME IF SHE'S DEAD!' I argued with myself like this for hours, pacing back and forth in the bright hallways.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My phone! It must be Lac! "Hello, half worried to death sister speaking…" I say.

"Mae, I found a place to stay here. Go to room 00000102386 on floor number 7, I loaded all of our bags into the room already. You have NO idea what I had to go through to get this room…"

"On my way, sis!" I began to run up the nearby stairs, nearly knocking down Irken drones and Invaders-in-training on the way. After what seemed like hours of searching the many hallways of this level, I found it. "Room 00000102386…" I opened the door, finding that it was unlocked. Of course.

"Glad to see that you made it, Mae. I invited some fellow Irkens to, you know, help us BLEND IN." Lac says, which was code for 'They were here when I got here, please help me.' God our code is complicated, oh well. The Irken's faces were hidden in the shadows, so I've no way of knowing whether or not their deaths would go unnoticed.

"This is our unit, what are you doing here?" I say, trying to mask my curiosity. But to no avail.

"Oh wouldn't YOU like to know…" A dreadfully familiar voice rang out clearly in the quiet room.

"F**k, I knew that you would be trouble…" Lac says. She had a point, too, she had warned me not to get too comfy, but I had. I should of gotten a warning signal when the door wasn't locked. Lac would never do that.

"What do mean, you knew HE would be trouble? Of course, his essence just screams 'I am willing to piss you off and get beat up in the process.' But why would ZIM be trouble? He's too stupid to do anything." Yet another familiar voice.

"Tak? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"This idiot dragged me in to this." Tak points to Zim.

"Zim did nothing of the sort!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Zim."

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN HERE!" I scream, this nonsense had gone on far enough, but killing two Irkens on the first day here would not end well for our mission. I will have to improvise...

"I wanted to see if you are REALLY who you say you are..." Oh you have NO idea, Zim.

"No, Zim. We are not Irkens..." My sister's eyes widened as I said this. "We are magical donkey warriors from beyond the stars!"

"I KNEEEEW IT!"

"Tak rolled her eyes. "They are being sarcastic, ignoramus."

"Sure they are, Tak. Sure they are..."

"Just GET OUT!" I say, my eye twitching in annoyance.

Zim shot me one final glare and walked out, Tak soon followed. "He wouldn't of given up THAT easily..."

"What Lac?"

"Its just not in an Irken's nature."

"Do you think he planted a camera or something in there?" I look around, finding nothing visible besides two beds and one transparent TV.

"Ahem, Mae?" Lac points to a small camera on the floor and with one movement, crushes it with her foot.

We hear Zim screaming in the hallway. "IRK DAMMIT!"

"Maybe this mission won't be COMPLETELY boring..." I say to myself.

/END/


End file.
